callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercs
The Mercs are an enemy faction that appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. They appear to be of international origin, most notably Cuban. They are fought in almost every mission playing in 2025. They are also a playable multiplayer faction. They face SEAL Team Six on Downhill, Hijacked, Standoff, Encore, and Nuketown 2025, the FBI on Aftermath, Express, Grind, Raid, and Studio, and the ISA on Plaza and Slums. Background During the creation of its parent organization Cordis Die, Raul Menendez needed a private army of highly-trained soldiers to conduct various combat missions which required armed actions against the militaries of Western nations. With the help of his second-in-command DeFalco, Menendez was able to recruit thousands of mercenaries to join his private army. Most of the mercenaries are former Cuban military soldiers. Equipment Due to the immense wealth Raul Menendez has made during the course of the last thirty years to fund his private army, the Mercs enjoy the most state-of-the-art weaponry, equipment, body armor and, as well as a sizable arsenal of drone weapons. In terms of vehicles, the Mercs employ machine gun mounted Technicals painted in Digital Camouflage, unmarked UH-60 Blackhawks, as well as heavily armed MRAPs. Appearance wise, the Mercs look like a well trained, well equipped army wearing Bloodshot Camouflage fatigues, ballistic vests, balaclavas with sunglasses and a radio piece, as well as military grade ballistic helmets. Other Mercs wear an advanced optical camoflage fatigue which they wear a black balaclava with an advanced HUD and a hood over their heads. Assault Rifles *MTAR *Type 25 *SWAT-556 *FAL OSW *AN-94 *M27 *M8A1 *SMR Shotguns *S12 *KSG *M1216 Light Machine Guns *QBB LSW *LSAT *HAMR Sniper Rifles *DSR 50 *Ballista *SVU-AS Submachine Guns *PDW-57 *Vector K10 *MSMC *Chicom CQB *Skorpion EVO Handguns *B23R *Executioner (used by Menendez) *KAP-40 *Five Seven *Tac-45 Launchers *SMAW *FHJ-18 AA *RPG Quotes Gallery Mercs Multiplayer Icon BOII.png|The Mercs Faction Logo. Wielding MP7 BOII.png|A Merc wielding a MSMC. Black_Ops_II_Launch_Trailer_29.jpg|Mercs wearing Optical Camouflage. Firing Skorpion EVO III BOII.png|A Merc firing a Skorpion EVO. Menendez_Outside_BOII.png|A Merc with Menendez in Odysseus. Merc prisoners.jpg|Merc prisoners Wounded Merc.jpg|A wounded Merc. Merc Odyssys.jpg|Merc with Five Seven. Merc Army.jpg|Merc army Mercs Multiplayer Aftermath BOII.jpg|A group of Mercs in Multiplayer. Merc Slums BOII.png|Merc wielding HAMR in Slums. Merc Downhill BOII.png|A merc in Downhill. Trivia *Despite being made up mostly of Cubans in the campaign, in multiplayer they are a mix of American, Australian, British and South African soldiers. *In multiplayer, the Mercs have green in the uniforms as opposed to all orange urban-camouflaged uniforms they wear in campaign. *They wear different uniforms with winter color schemes in Downhill. *In pre-release screenshots, the Mercs can be seen in the Strike Force missions Shipwreck and Second Chance. They wear the green uniforms seen in multiplayer and their insignia is two crossed M16s, unlike in the final version of the game. *Some PMCs have holstered Five-sevens, which can be obtained, but when they're holstered, their appearance is different than normal. *The SDC has the PMC model in "FOB Spectre". *Mercs are the second mercenary-type faction, the first being Nikolai's PMC. *In multiplayer, the Pilot when the player gets a scorestreak that involves on air-support such as Warthog, the pilot can be heard using British accent. *Shadow Company and the Mercs have a similar logo, a rook chess piece. es:Mercsfr:Mercs